The Witching Hour
by XxTheShadowQueenxX
Summary: Arthur is a suspected witch on the run. Alfred is a farm boy. When they're two paths cross it goes all but normal. /Sucky summary I know. Better than you may think. I hope./


**A/N: I am stuck between three things. Read Homestuck, learn French, and write this fic. I am now doing all three of them back and forth. The French is an audio lesson so that's easy but I gotta pay attention. I don't even know why I'm learning French though to be honest.**

_**Arthur**_

_Running._

_ Always running._

_ No place to hide in this world._

I keep running until I can't run anymore. The trees were so thick I could barely maneuver my way through this forest. I keep running and running from the others. They hate me. I am a wanted man. _Dead._ That's what they want. They want me dead. They want me to burn. Just so they could sleep better at night. They won't stop until I am found and dead.

I hug my cloak close to my body to make sure it does not get tangled. The branches were everywhere and never stopped coming. I could feel the stinging of the scratches and burns all over my body. I couldn't move my left wrist without the pain going through my entire arm. There is a way to heal it, but I haven't the time. I can hear them. They are close.

_Running._

_ I must keep running._

_**Alfred**_

Living in Salem, Massachusetts isn't easy. Recently there is a bunch of people getting burned and what not because they believe that witches are here. I reach over and put on my make-shift glasses, putting them on. _ I hope they aren't too crooked this time._

"Alfred! Your father wants you to go to the orchard and bring some apples back for dinner!"

I rub my head and pull a pair of old trousers on. It was still dark outside because it was so early, but the earlier you get to the orchard the more apples you get and it's gettin' close to autumn so they apples won't be there much longer.

"Fine ma!"

I slip on my boots and walk out the front door giving my ma a kiss on the cheek and taking the basket she hands me. It was cold on the walk to the orchard. It gets colder these days though, what with autumn comin' and what not.

The orchard is about a mile outside of the town so when I finally get there the sun is just coming up. It was empty except for me so I just go and start pickin' some apples.

_**Arthur**_

_Hours._ Hours of running.

_Days. _Days without food.

_Weeks._ Weeks without a single word.

_Months._

It has been 9 months since I had first arrived in America. 9 months since I escaped the cold looks of those who I thought were my friends. And 9 months since I became a wanted man.

I could feel the fatigue begin to take my body over. _Just hold on Arthur. It shouldn't be far now._ The more I pressed on the slower I could feel my body going. But as I looked forward I could see an opening within the trees, there was a dim light shining through it. I instantly knew this was the way out.

When I finally get to where the forest opens, I stop. There was a young man sitting under an apple tree.

He had messy blond hair, crooked glasses, blue eyes, and was obviously not of high economic status by the material his clothes were made out of and the stubble on his face.

Suddenly, I could a wave of energy leave my body with the use of my sight to investigate the man. My vision blurs and I stumble out of the trees and onto the ground beneath my feet. The last thing I saw was the green grass before it all turned as black as the void in my heart.

_**Alfred**_

A sound near the Devil's Opening startles me. I almost didn't want to look, but when I did, I saw a mound of black and some yellow lying on the ground. I got up and slowly walked over. _It's some guy. I wonder why he's at the Devil's Opening. _I gently roll him over with the toe of my boot and I am shocked.

His skin is pale, especially against the black cloak. He had light blond hair that softly fell across his face. There was dirt and scratches on any exposed part of his body. I bend down and pull back the cloak to look at the res of him, I wish I didn't. His left wrist was swollen and bent the wrong way, whereas his clothes were ripped and had scorch marks all over.

I look around the orchard and then pick up the unconscious man. He let out a small noise, it sounded like he was in pain. I loosened my grip slightly on his body. The sun was getting higher so it was probably around 10 now. I took a nap at the orchard.

"Alfred, you're late. Where are the-?"

My ma came out the door and as soon as she saw the man in my arms she dropped the basket of clothes and ushered me inside.

"Who is he? Why is he dressed like that?"

I lay him on the sofa and hold my hands up.

"I don't know ma. I saw him collapse outside of Devil's Opening. He's hurt. I thought dad could help since he's a doctor."

Her blond hair was ruffled and I could tell that she was not happy with me bringing him home. She put a blanket over his body and put her hands on her hips. I slowly took a step back, causing the floorboards to creak beneath my feet.

"He will stay here for a few hours, two days at most. After that, I want him gone. I can't believe you brought a witch here Alfred."

I open and then close my mouth. _A witch? They're only girls though. I think. _Before I could say anything else she leaves the room and goes back into the kitchen to cook breakfast. I sigh and sit down on the floor in front next to the couch and watch him sleep out of boredom.

**A/N: I feel bad that I already know the ending chapter but I have no idea what will go on in between them.**


End file.
